fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sierra Myst
Sierra Myst is the #1 ranked Assassin in the Multiverse and also a professional Swimsuit Model with a prosthetic arm. She comes from a family that has trained its members as assassins since 3000 years ago. Sierra is the head of the assassin group Mountain Crew. Sierra's family is known to crossbreed people from all over the multiverse in search of the most superior form of the body, with Sierra being one of the leading candidates. Background Not much is known about her past but what is known is that she defeated and outlived trillions of other hitmen/hitwomen and serial killers from all over the Multiverse who were also competing for the rank of #1 Assassin. Appearance Serria possesses short, purple hair, with peridot green colored eyes and a voluptuous body figure. She is tall and thin with a flexible and slender waist which regularly benefits during her model shoots. She wears a purple camouflage jacket with a state-of-the-art gas mask. She lost her arm when she was in the battle royale for the #1 assassin spot but had it replaced with a high-tech prosthetic arm. Personality Sierra is very blunt and frank when dealing with others, she is known to almost always be serious with whatever she is doing especially her modeling gig. She doesn't understand jokes and humor very well, much to her dismay being that others will make a joke about her but she won't understand it very well. Powers and Abilities |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (far superior to even most Super-soldiers), Homing Attack (Can fire up to ten life-force/Qi seeking missiles from her prosthetic arm that move at 79% the speed of light She only carries thirty missiles at a time.), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can build walls, wood, stone and metal structures within seconds. Can modify existing, personally built structures within seconds. Has 500 panels for each material; wood builds the fastest but is the least durable, stone is the second fastest and more durable than wood and metal builds the slowest but is the strongest material being able to support the weight of the Empire State building), Explosion Manipulation (With landmines and missiles; her missiles have a range of 102 meters and their explosion covers roughly 6 meters whilst the landmines have an explosion radius of ten meters. She can only use landmines with prep time.), Proficient Assassin (Sierra is deadly assassin, killing other master assassins before they notice her. After becoming Zhiruo's bodyguard, she dealt with all the assassins sent after her during charity events and similar events. She is feared as the "God of Death" by the secret agencies of many countries. On top of being a masterful assassin she is an expert eavesdropping, interrogator, and pickpocketer.), Creation (She can recreate her weapons through her killing intent), Time Stop (Can stop time for up to ten seconds but has to wait twenty seconds before she can use it again even if she stops using it before the ten seconds are over.), Expert Survival Skills (Her Self-preservation is so powerful that she can practically sense danger and murderous intent before the opponent even has it within them), Expert at Improvising (Even without prep time Sierra can make deadly use of most of her weapons and powers.), Can perform physics-defying jumps (Sierra can jump three times before having to land; she has a lateral jump of ten feet), Pressure Point Strikes (Capable of knocking out enemies by striking their pressure points, and can also torture them this way. By striking certain pressure points she can block the ability to use Qi Passages and Mana Circuits), Immortality (Type 1, Type 2; can survive a fatal blow and with only 1% of her body being functional, Type 3; Type 8 - She has even returned to life after being existence erased by Bete Noir's Retgone), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Expert Karate, Boxing, Capoeira, Muay Thai and Judo fighter; has won several karate tournaments when she was a kid), Transmutation & Explosion Manipulation (She can convert anything that she touches into a deadly explosive, which she can then detonate at will but has to be within a five meter range of it to detonate it. Smaller objects are only powerful enough to blow up a hand while larger objects take longer to explode. She can sense when someone is near her explosive), Weapon Mastery (Hidden Blade, throwing daggers, swords, spears, guns, bow etc.; can basically use anything she touches as a deadly weapon. 100% accuracy with most firearms and thrown weapons while still.), Extreme levels of focus (Master Assassins can use 100% of their concentration, enhancing their capabilities to their maximum potential. Combined with her extreme pain tolerance she can even resist wincing from the very concept of pain being forced onto her.), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Can run on lava unhindered and take gangs worth of entire Thompson submachine gun drums of bullets and still keep going.), She can walk on water, Hunting and Tracking skills (She has hunted down rouge master assassins and saavy serial killers with ease.), Pseudo-She can read body language and predict an enemy's next move, Highly skilled acrobat and Parkourer, Madness Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (via Fear Bombs, fear bombs are powerful hallucinogens that makes the opponent see their greatest fear for ten minuets. They have a distinct sickly sweet smell.), Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Flexibility, Sonic Scream and Paralysis Inducement (She can emit a sound that can paralyze others for several minuets, however, this can be prevented by covering one's ears), Has knowledge relating to anatomy and surgery, Damage Reduction (Passively decreases the amount of damage she receives when fighting sword users and other assassins.), Selective Intangibility (All of her projectile weapons can phase through walls and other solid objects to hit their targets), With Preparation, Expert Tactician and Strategist, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Extrasensory Perception via Killer's Instinct (She can see invisible beings and detect souls. She can even see a soul's specific characteristics which allows her to identify others just by sight. Possesses Killer's Instinct, which allows her to pinpoint weak-spots in her targets and their weapons, gain information from objects, people and whatnot, identify targets, locate hidden traps, see in pitch-black conditions etc. Killer's Instinct allows Sierra to fight against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, and Killer's Instinct allows the user to make accurate predictions in the midst of combat or during investigations with proper concentration.), Enhanced Senses (Her natural senses should be comparable to those of the other assassins, who can identify other assassins by scent. She is skilled enough to be able to sense those who can hide their presence even with Master Assassin skills. Can sense vibration in the air within a radius of 3 meters, allowing her to predict other's attacks.), Fire Manipulation Via White Phosphorus Grenades (White Phosphorus Grenades can burn the human body to chard in seconds. Explosive range is 3 meters and can be thrown 10 meters), Vibration Manipulation Via High-Frequency knives (Her High-Frequency knives, can disrupt atoms by creating quantum decoherences at the plank scale, shrinking their electron clouds.), Empathic & Fear Manipulation (Sierra can create pheromones that can create fear, elicit attraction and/or repulsion in others, even doing so while sleep.), Conceptual Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Sierra can make poison that attacks the concept of a person bypassing natural and magical resistances to poison. She can integrate poison into her attacks and put it into her weapons like her knives and bombs. She can even poison her surroundings, from the air and to naturally flowing magical energy, and she can change the composition of her poison as she pleases. Her poison can travel through the body faster than natural lightning can strike the ground. Her main types of poison are: a poison that kills the brain cells which causes severe memory-loss to the point that the enemy loses the ability to use certain powers, a poison that can shut down the opponent's motor functions, and a poison that causes great pain by few hours coats her knives in this poison. She is immune to her own poison and is highly resistant to poison comparable to her own. Her poison is weaker during the day but has a wider range while at night it is far more potent but it has a smaller range. She can turn her body into a highly corrosive poison that eats away at inorganic material on an sub-atomic level.), String Manipulation (Sierra has the ability to create countless steel strings that emerge from her body. Her steel strings have a lot of versatility, as it can cut through walls, weave spider-like webs and strangle. By using her silk, she is capable to sense vibration and perceive anything in the surrounds, as it were an extention of her body. Can only be used with Prep Time.), Trap Mastery (She is can set traps either with preparation or in middle combat.), Vector Manipulation (She is able to control the trajectory of her bullets and knife when thrown. Can only change the trajectory of her bullets five times and can only control her thrown knives until they are 7 meters away from her.), Self-Existence Erasure and Stealth Mastery (As a Master Assassin, Sierra is capable of rendering herself nonexistent by erasing her presence, making her near impossible to detect by any means until she attacks. She is highly skilled at blending into crowds even without her powers. She is so skilled at this that even nigh-omniscience and psychometry cannot pick up information on her), Sleep Manipulation and Smoke Manipulation via Sierra's Mist (Sierra can produce a dense mist that not only inhibits the senses of sight and smell, but also makes the opponent drowsy and constantly drains their stamina gradually. The mist has a 3 ½ mile radius and lasts for one hour with prep time however without prep time she can only keep the mist up for half the time. She can detect anyone inside of her mist and she also isn't affected by her own mist. She deals three times the damage while in her mist), Fate Manipulation (Sierra always has a chance to overcome impossible odds i.e. fatal attacks have a high chance of missing her when she is severely injured), Illusion Creation and Aura (Fear, Weakness, Unconsciousness, Possible death; Sierra’s killing intent is incredibly overwhelming and dangerous. It’s an assassination technique that overloads the local atmosphere with killing intent so powerful that it forces targets to visualize their own deaths. She can render her opponents unconscious with extended exposure to it. Her killing intent is able to kill, but only if her targets aren’t mentally strong. With her killing intent and she can make it seem like she is almost everywhere her target is going and make it look like she was coming from every direction all at once.), Prosthetic Arm (Has a built-in missile launcher, Rocket fist that travels up to 50 meters, real time GPS that tells her everything about her surroundings in real-time, built-in light-machine gun with sub-sonic rounds and a built-shotgun with piercing and explosive rounds), Light Manipulation Via Flashbang Grenades (Her flashbang grenades are powerful enough to still blind and deafen you even if you are covering your eyes and ears. Blinding and Deafening last for approximately 30 seconds), Sealing (Great Sealing Slash can seal several Earth Demons simultaneously; he can even project a 6 meter long slash that travels 100 miles that has this same effect. Great Sealing Slash seals the target within Yasuke's blade until he runs out of stamina), Spatial Manipulation and Durability Negation (She can cut and shoot into pocket dimensions. Sierra can open small portals that she can send her arms, weapons and bullets through, allowing her to attack someone without moving. Her portals has a range of 120 miles.), Skilled at Seduction (Sierra can utilize her natural beauty and charm in order to lull her targets into a false sense of security.), Empathic Manipulation (Can reduce the wariness of those she meets or around her), Body Control (By controlling her heart rate, she is capable to highly increase her reactions. Can manipulate all of the parts of her body, including her rocket fists, hidden missile launchers, machine guns, and internal blades), Extremely strong tongue (The longer she kisses you the more will to fight that you lose), Existence Erasure and Durability Negation plus Healing (Her basic attacks bypass durability and resistances on a conceptual level. Even beings with high-godly regeneration cannot easily recover from a hit from her and she can kill most types of immortals. Each successful attack also heals her equivalent to the damage dealt), Regeneration (High-Godly, however, her regeneration only works on life threatening injuring), Healing Negation via Anti-Heal (Lowers enemy healing abilities and items to 70% power. Slows the speed of all levels of regeneration by 90%), Soul Manipulation (Sierra is capable of destroying souls with normal attacks), Skilled Contortionist, Duplication (Can make thirteen shadow clones of herself to fight, once destroyed the shadow clones explode into a cloud of Sierra's Mist that last for fifthteen minuets long and have an effective range of 1 mile), Forcefield Creation (Can create godly-energy barriers that reflects projectiles back to the attacker at three times the power and speed.), Death Manipulation with For Whom The Bell Tolls (Sierra has a very slim chance of instantly killing any being she cuts, no matter how minor the wound may be. She is also able to kill abstract things such as non-corporeal abstract conceptual beings. In addition she is able to kill “fate” can prevent certain action from being taken. For Whom The Bell Tolls works best when the opponent is mortally wounded and at night.), Non-Physical Interaction (Much like Jewels and Witches, Sierra can fight Ex Nihilo which are non-corporeal conceptual beings), Biological Manipulation (The Parasyte can grant her skin camouflage and compensate for damaged and destroyed organs. Gradually heals minor wounds for her.), Limited Flight (Able to control the rate at which she falls), Magnetism Manipulation with Recall (She can call back her weapons when knocked out of her hands), Resistance Negation (Her high-frequency knives can bypass just about any type of innate resistance due to being able to split atoms and sub-atomic particles), Instinctive Reaction (Sierra's body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking even when asleep and unconscious. Reacts in less than a 1/4th of a plank instant), Statistics Reduction (The power of enemy projectiles are halved and is resistant paralysis during the day), Vector and Telekinesis Negation (The Omni-steel bullets that she uses are resistant to being manipulated by vector manipulation and telekinesis. Her missiles are also made of this same metal.), Multilingual (Sierra innately speaks and understands every verbal and nonverbal language in existence), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of her explosive and poison attacks by 70% when fighting someone of the opposite sex), Deals more Damage in Mountainous areas, and Swordbane (Passively increases the user's damage output and Evasion by 85% when the enemy is using a sword. It also effectively cuts the enemy's hit rate 33% and stacks with each sword that they use). |-|Resistance Base= to assimilation-based abilities, existence erasure, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, much like Jewels and Witches, Sierra is highly resistant to having his immortality removed by outside forces, paradoxes, poisons, toxins, disease, Fear Manipulation (Intimidation doesn't work on skilled assassins), instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification, emphatic, transmutation, Illusions, Negation Resistance (has a high resistance to having her resistances negated), plot-based defenses, probability, Possession & Mind Manipulation (All master assassins are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled), and time manipulation. All resistances are on a conceptual level |-|Innate Magic Field= Pocket Reality Manipulation (Sierra can transport herself and her opponent to a pocket dimension where time passes differently for a one-on-one duel. In this dimension she has an army of faithful assassins that follows her every command with the same powers as herself. This pocket dimension looks like an elaborate maze-like cityscape and she can use it to transport herself to the real world version of the area once deactivated. She can alter anything in her Innate Magic Field with a simple thought. All Innate Magic Fields are 11th Dimensional Hilbert Space with infinite timelines and infinite multiverses), Law Manipulation and Concept Manipulation |-|Resistance within Innate Magic Field= to assimilation-based abilities, existence erasure, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, much like Jewels and Witches, Sierra is highly resistant to having her immortality removed by outside forces, paradoxes, memory manipulation, high-level reality warping, poisons, toxins, higher dimension negation, negation resistance, disease, conventional weapons (can only be harmed by conceptual and magical weaponry), Fear Manipulation (Intimidation doesn't work on skilled assassins), instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification, conceptual manipulation, emphatic, transmutation, Illusions, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through the blessing of Ilona), Negation Resistance (has a high resistance to having her resistances negated), plot-based defenses, probability, Possession & Mind Manipulation (All master assassins are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled), time manipulation and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”) Also: Sierra, much like all Innate Magic Field users, lacks a true body meaning that she doesn't have a physical form, soul or blood. All resistances are on a conceptual level Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-B, higher with Prep Time | 1-C with Her Innate Magic Field Attack Potency: City Block Level (With a single punch from her non-mechanical hand she destroyed a heavily armored combat mech that dwarfed the Empire State Building three times over.) higher with Prep Time | High Complex Multiverse level when using her Innate Magic Field (Should be on par with Shining Jewels, Shadows, and Witching Hour Witches). Can ignore durability and resistances in a variety of ways. Speed: Relativistic+ movement speed (Comparable to Super-soldiers who can run at sub-light speed which is 99% the speed of light.) Combat and Reaction Speed Massively FTL+ (Master Assassins have reaction speeds of 1/4th a plank instant and can also attack at this speed) Her portals move things instantaneously through space | Omnipresent within her Innate Magic Field Lifting Strength: Class K (Has lifted up a air craft carrier with her prosthetic arm before with ease and proceeded to throw it into another one causing them both to explode). Striking Strength: City Block Class. Can trade blows with fodder Super-soldiers who can compress an entire skyscrapers down to the size of a dime to throw as high-density weapons. (Can defeat a small army armed to the teeth with advanced military weaponry) | High Complex Multiverse level when inside her Innate Magic Field Durability: City Block level. On par with the fodder Super soldiers (Can survive the explosion of a mech that was three times the size of the Burj Khalifa with no injuries outside of her clothes being burnt to nothing.) | High Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users at full power; she was completely unaffected by a Big Bang) Intelligence: Genius. Combat genius and extremely experienced in combat as she has always fought effortlessly. She can adapt to any situation. She can elaborate detailed plans completely on her own, with backups for any complication that might arise, thus giving her targets no chance of survival. Sierra is a master martial artist trained from childhood. She has been a professional assassin for several years and comes from a clan of highly skilled assassins with a knack for killing effortlessly. Almost the entirety of her childhood was spent working as an assassin, training continuously to kill people using her skills which she had honed over time. These skills were further honed during the time that she spent in the Top Assassin Battle Royale, leading her to become so skilled that she can casually defeat the likes of the previous three Gods of Death. Her level of skill is so great that she is often referred to as being the equivalent of 100,000,000 assassins. Sierra is expert hunter and tracker who could easily tell the height and type of shoes of her target(s) by their footprints. Sierra is a brilliant prodigy, who is capable of duplicating the special abilities of every assassin that she has killed, which each took lifetimes to develop, within a matter of hours. As the current God of Death, she is a master of every skill related to assassination and military. Her proficiency was such that the elders in her sect deliberately passed her over in line for the position out of fear of her talent. To prove herself she entered the Top Assassin Battle Royale which had trillions of assassins from all over the multiverse and she not only outsmarted the majority of her opponents she even defeated the previous three Gods of Death and won with only the loss of her arm along with a crushed wind pipe. Stamina: Godlike. She can effortlessly fight the entire Smirnov Bratva, Mario Syndicate, Hanzo ninja Clan, Iga ninja Clan and Koga ninja clan single-handedly and take out billions of experienced assassins & serial killers. Other Master Assassins can fight for nearly an entire two weeks without stopping, Sierra can keep fighting even with lethal injuries. She once balanced on the top of broom stick with the tip of her pinky finger for six days straight, one of which was spent playing basketball, and later she added juggling three miniature chainsaws plus started helping her master with her homework. Range: Extended melee range with her knives, hundreds of meters with Rockets and shuriken. Dozens of meters with her various guns. 120 miles with her portals Weaknesses *All regular human weaknesses to a lesser extent Trivia *Sierra has 4,847 official confirmed kills *The name Sierra is the Spanish word for Mountain Range. **Was given the name Sierra to draw similarities to the Oldman of the Mountain. Category:Assassins Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Imouto-tan Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Madness Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Concept Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fate Users Category:Aura Users Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Killers Category:Tier 8